


Twisted

by RynBadger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynBadger/pseuds/RynBadger
Summary: One Shot. NSFW. "It was sick and twisted and perverted and oh so delicious."





	Twisted

Midnight shrouded Ionia in a blanket of glittering stars and silver moonlight, the land still and quiet save for the songs of frogs and insects sounding their chorus to the world. The Monastery was motionless, the acolytes of the Order having long retired to their rooms after a long day of arduous training and dangerous missions abroad, a light breeze rustling leaves from the boughs of the maple trees that grew in the courtyard, sending them floating to the earth and to alight with a soft ripple in the pond, a bamboo pouring fountain clicking periodically in a lulling rhythm as colorful koi darted about below the water's surface.

Not a soul stirred at this hour save one, a young assassin barely into his twenties who was well known and well feared by those who crossed his path. Peerless among the Order of Shadows, he stood at the top of the ladder, second hand to the Master himself, Zed- a position not easily achieved no less. Confident was an understatement in describing the youth, the way he carried himself was more than self-assured and his reputation to be just as ruthless as his Master was something grounded in cold hard fact. Shieda Kayn was respected, feared, and perhaps even hated for his skill and the favoritism that came with it, if not at least envied.

The youngest of the Order, Kayn grew up under Zed's tutelage in those very halls, his indomitable will and bull-like ambition earning him his place of power, even while still in his teenage years. It was no secret he was a prodigy and he was more than well aware of it. It became all the more apparent when Rhaast came into his possession. Where all others had slipped into madness or were otherwise consumed by the Darkin Blade, Kayn proved to be more than its equal, even bending some of its power to his own will. But such power came at a cost and in time, the Darkin corruption began to seep in, starting from the fingertips of his left hand and spreading like a disease. 

But he never faltered. Kayn didn't know how to fail and when he set his sights on something he wanted, it was only a matter of time before it was his. It was at Zed's behest that Kayn came to claim the Blade of Millennia. Anything that Zed asked of him, Kayn did without question or hesitation. Blind loyalty like no other guided the young assassin's every move, dictating his life. A life he would be too happy to give should Zed only ask it of him. The years spent in Zed's shadow bred respect and admiration, an eagerness to please and prove worthy like a pup intent on learning new tricks to appease his Master. In time, something more began to make itself known in the back of the boy's mind as his body began to experience the changes that came with age and maturity, suspicions becoming lingering dark secrets hidden in his twisted thoughts.

Sexuality was a confusing thing to pinpoint when all one had ever known was war, pain, bloodshed, and the lust for power. Blessed with an uncanny beauty of his own, many found themselves attracted to him but when all one ever wanted was to become stronger, all else in Kayn's life seemed to take a backseat. Women bored him, too sensitive and complicated, endlessly testing his patience with the games they played. That was not to say he could not appreciate a genuine beauty when he saw one. That being said, it wasn't like he was solely attracted to men either. None seemed to garner his interest. Save one.

He wasn't sure when it was that it dawned on him but at some point in his life, his fondness for Zed- who had been somewhat of a father figure to him for so long- had become an obsession, a deep-seated infatuation that he could not ignore and lust soon followed. The desire to please became twisted and sinful thoughts plagued his every waking moment, becoming impossible to ignore. 

The first time he made his want known, he was met with resistance. Zed was not one for romance, it was obvious enough. He possessed a drive unlike any other, ever clawing for power and control, his focus as keen as his ambitions and there was no room for anything that could prove a distraction. But Kayn was nothing if not stubborn.

His persistence wore away, little by little, at Zed's resistance, like an ocean wave against the stones of a cliffside, wearing away with time and patience. Their first kiss was electric, confusing yet intoxicating. It left Kayn feeling dizzy with a thirst for more. The first time they laid together was far more intense than anything the young Noxian had ever experienced in his life. Not even the Darkin corruption compared to the feeling, as Kayn's virginity was surrendered to his Master, all too willing to be claimed by the one he revered most. There had never been any promises between them and their rare moments of intimacy were few and far between but once they had a taste for one another, it became apparent that their desires were magnetic. It was a closely guarded secret but the Order was not without their suspicions.

Now, Kayn made his way through the halls of the Monastery, his footfalls silent upon the polished hardwood floors, Rhaast resting upon his corrupted shoulder, grip firm but casual as he made his way with a purpose to his destination, unhindered. He had been away for weeks, his mission to wipe out a Noxian spy camp set up in the southern reaches of Ionia a success. He made haste to deliver his report, knowing Zed was never one who slept much, preferring the solace of meditation locked away in his private chambers. Even so, he would want Kayn's report, regardless of the hour.

**"Such an eager pup- ever desperate for his Master's approval**." Rhaast growled sardonically.

The Darkin's jab went unanswered. Kayn ignored him as he came up to the large, reinforced double doors that lead the way into Zed's personal quarters, raising his human arm, the rapt of his bare knuckles upon the grain of the wood quiet but with purpose, waiting for admittance to be granted. Despite his hubris, he wasn't stupid enough to just barge in unannounced.

**"Your desperation is so obvious I can taste it. Disgusting."**

For a brief moment, Kayn felt a twitch of annoyance tug at his face. Any retort he was about to make, however, was forgotten as the doors opened, sitting ajar just enough to allow the lithe young man to slip inside, the shadows beyond the portal withdrawing from the light the lit lanterns in the hall cast from their mounted sconces. Kayn stepped inside, closing the doors behind him silently, once more throwing the room into a comfortable dim glow from the few red candles that lay scattered about the chamber, flames flickering ever so slightly as they consumed the wicks, beads of wax lazily rolling down the length of the candle's bases. 

The room was bare save for the bare necessities, a bed against the wall of the back end of the room, a single chest for personal effects, a dresser, a wash basin and the rest were weapon racks mounted on the walls save for a scroll or two with kanji painted down the lengths. No windows allowed for moonlight to pour inside, a precaution warranted by paranoia and the very real threat of a possible assassination attempt. One could never be too careful.

The majority of the room was designated towards meditation, a spot in the center of the room outlined by the circle of candles the main perch where Zed now sat in full lotus, fully clad in his armor, as one would expect. Kayn regarded the imposing figure in silence, setting Rhaast aside, resting his hilt against the wall before approaching quietly, only to stop just short of the lit circle, amber eyes settled upon the gleaming metal of Zed's mask which danced with the firelight along razor edges.

A silence stretched between them for several long moments before Zed's low baritone reverberated faintly from behind the grill of his helm, addressing his student, "Is it done?"

"It is finished, Master." came the confirmation, curt and to the point.

A low hum was given in response and silence once more settled between them. Kayn remained where he stood, watching the figure before him. At length, Zed stood, his meditation seeming complete for the time being. "You are dismissed." he stated, as though it had not been obvious.

Kayn didn't make a move to depart, eyeing the older man as he observed the way he moved. When Zed paused to consider him in return, the young assassin took it as an invitation to approach, drawing near in a cautious, paced manner, a dance resembling a predatory circling of ones prey, seizing up the intended target with a mesmerizing saunter of confidence and calculation. His hands nonchalantly undid the thickly twisted cord that served as his belt, cinching the armor plating about his waist, now loose and casually discarded in his wake.

"I wish to stay." he purred quietly, stopping just short of the larger man's frame, hands now reaching out to run fingertips boldly down along the curve of his Master's plated chest.

Smoldering amber orbs peered up at Zed, intending to search the gaze he knew to be there, staring back down at him from behind the Shadow Master's helm, the man's body tense. Always resistant, at first, but unable to deny himself the instinctual desires they inevitably indulged in. Kayn possessed an undeniable charm, one he wasn't fully aware of but one Zed took an acute notice in and it was in moments like this he found himself begrudgingly insnared by it.

His form remained rigid as Kayn slowly slid down his body, kneeling before him, hands working to free his Master from the folds of fabric and armor plating, all the while that intense gaze locked with Zed's, fingers nimble and sure as they worked. Kayn's lower lip was tugged between his teeth in a seductive display and when at last the Shadow Master was freed from his confines, already semi-erect and heavy, the older man hissed quietly in anticipation, the cool air of the room touching his heated skin.

The assassin caressed the length with a gentle stroke and then another, slight callouses only adding to his Master's pleasure, tugging the loose skin in a rhythmic fashion, drawn out, languid pulls at first and gradually building. It was a little game, increasing the pace and when it seemed to be too much, stopping altogether, keeping Zed on the edge.

A gloved hand lowered to fist into Kayn's hair, firm but not too rough just yet, guiding his student to continue on to what he knew was coming next. His lips were soft, pillowy even, as they pressed a teasing kiss to the weeping tip of Zed's member and moist as they parted to let him in, sucking lightly, a well-placed flick of his tongue here and there to further tease.

A low growl of approval could be heard escaping the man that stood over him and the sound sparked a shiver of delight up Kayn's back, his hands now braced on his Master's muscular thighs for added support. His tongue was talented, dragging and swirling along the shaft, enticing a twitch and then another from his Master, a light drag of his teeth along the sensitive flesh rewarded with a throaty groan that made his own pants grow tight.

Kayn hummed around his mouthful, hardly shying away from attempting to take Zed in as deep as he could, the hand in his dark tresses now steadily growing tighter as a tremble began to grow in his Master's legs, a quiver he could keenly feel beneath his palms. He enjoyed bringing his Master to this point, provoking pleasure in his body and mind, seeing him so vulnerable- something he knew only his eyes could see. His own dirty little secret.

A thin, glistening trail of saliva could just be seen in the candlelight connecting his lips to the head as Zed suddenly drew back and away, slipping from his prodigy's mouth with a faint slurp, his breaths, although muffled by the helm he wore, heavy with excitement and a hint of frustration which only intensified as the younger assassin ran the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. 

Zed reached down, gripping Kayn's wrists and hauling him up to stand, an action that met no resistance, and then the mask was off, thrown across the room absently in the Master's haste to capture his student's mouth in a searingly hungry kiss, tongue delving deep as hands pulled him in close. With muffled groans, Kayn returned the kiss eagerly, enjoying the way his Master overpowered him, making him submit. 

His hands drew away from Zed's chest to tug the waistline of his pants down, an action quickly taken over by stronger hands, that gripped and squeeze at exposed flesh as the younger assassin was left naked in his Master's embrace before he was directed to the bed at the back of the room, all but bodily thrown onto it as the stronger ninja manhandled him. Their foreplay was more of a power play in truth, a game that Zed always won, easily overpowering the more lithe frame of his younger lover- not that Kayn ever complained. He relished in the aggressive passions he sparked in his Master.

Pinned down on the bed, the mattress groaning in protest beneath their weight, Zed's mouth sought out the tender spot along Kayn's throat, suckling it harshly and rewarding the wanting roll of his pupil's hip with a sharp nip to the sensitive skin, drawing a sharp gasp of pain and excitement. A whimper escaped Kayn as his Master's mouth roamed south, teasing a nipple and effectively making him squirm, biting his lower lip, wanting more as he observed the decent down.

More love bites followed, along his hips and his inner thighs where his skin was delicate and tingling, causing the young Noxian to pant with breaths heavy with lust. It was delicious torture and his voice dripped with barely suppressed desire as he breathed out, "M-Master...!"

A mewl of disappointment sounded then as Zed pulled away, his attention suddenly elsewhere. Kayn pouted, a bit flustered and his face flushed as he regarded the older assassin as he rummaged in his bedside table for something. Quirking a brow in curiosity, he was about to speak when his Master turned to him, gripping his wrists.

The sudden bite of cold hard metal clicking about his wrists drew a surprised gasp from him, startled gaze turned wanting as he was handcuffed. This was new.

A strong hand pushed him back onto the bed, keeping him there, the cuffs digging uncomfortably into Kayn's skin, tight friction upon the bones of his wrist but there was still something about the pain that excited him. He was acutely aware he was twisted, perhaps even a bit insane, but did it really matter so long as Zed had use for him? 

The blindfold was equally unexpected, blacking out all vision he might have had in the dimly lit room but it didn't seem to matter when the heat of Zed's mouth once more trailed hot kisses along his student's body, completely at his mercy. Or lack thereof for that matter.

Zed had never been a particularly tender lover, pent-up passions expelled with aggression but Kayn loved every moment of it. The pain gave way to pleasure, mixed together in a delicious blend of sensations that made Kayn physically weak. The first thrust that penetrated him had the young shadow assassin's back arching off the bed with a sharp gasp of agony tinged with ecstasy. It hurt so good, the feeling of his body parting for the bulk of his Master making his skin prickle with electric pleasure despite the burn that spread through his hips and up his back. 

It was sick and twisted and perverted and oh so delicious.

The gasp beneath him as Zed thrust again, none too gently, made his blood boil. He didn't enjoy hurting his prodigy but he lacked the discipline to pace himself when it came to the rare act of sex, not knowing how else to express himself in the vulnerable act of it. Tenderness was not something he was known for and Kayn was well aware. Still, there he was,  writhing beneath the older ninja's weight, a mewling, trembling mess.

Hands clad in armored gauntlets held a vice-like grip on his thighs, keeping him angled just so as his Master fell into a rhythm, pounding into him with a rough rock of his hips that made Kayn cry out. Not that it mattered, no one would be able to hear his screams anyways through the reinforced walls of the chamber so what point was there in being quiet? He wanted Zed to know exactly how good he felt and he did so shamelessly.

" _A-ah_! Fu-! M-Master! Gods, m-more!  _Please_...!" 

In response, Zed's grip tightened even more, clawed digits biting into the skin of his young lover's thighs, drawing blood. The boy always ended up bruised and battered after a passionate encounter but he bared the marks with a strange sense of pride that Zed wasn't entirely certain he understood. The bed creaked beneath them, the headboard knocking against the wall with the aggressive force he used in fucking his student but as the pleasure built, he cared less and less, turned on by the sounds he ripped out of his prideful acolyte.

It was a struggle to catch his breath, the pain and pleasure intensified by the lack of sight, his body's nerves alive and alert to every sensation. The cuffs dug unforgiving into his wrists, his legs burned from where the metal of his Master's gauntlet tore into him, and the bites stung. Even so, he wanted more, needed more! He couldn't get enough even though he knew just how pathetic he looked, laying there at his lover's mercy, practically getting his brains fucked out. But it all felt so good.

" **Animals. Disgusting.** " came Rhaast's taunt from the wall by the door.

Kayn whimpered in response to the voice he knew only he could hear, having forgotten about the Darkin blade now paying witness to his Master's domination.

" **Listen to you, the great Kayn, crying like a whore in heat. Do you enjoy being fucked stupid?** "

Zed could hear the younger man's breaths hitch as his pace became increasingly erratic and less paced, pleasure building in his core like a fire smoldering within his loins. An impulsive slap to Kayn's left flank was rewarded with a jump and a surprised yelp.

"M-Master! Nyghnn~ d-don't stop!" came the desperate plea.

" **Yes, let him pound you into oblivion**." came Rhaast's jeer, the words intended to humiliate only further exciting Kayn as his body shifted erratically against the bedspread with his Master's movements.

" **Does it feel good when he splits you in two? When he treats you like the submissive little bitch you are?** " there was a low, growl like chuckle from the sentinent scythe that Kayn couldn't ignore.

Zed's next thrust hit just right, eliciting a sharp, almost choked gasp of intense pleasure from the boy beneath him and when he did it again, Kayn's back arched gracefully in response. With a low, throaty grunt, the Master of Shadows allowed his gaze to settle upon his lover's face as he continued to hit that sweet spot over and over, intent on drawing out the intense sensations the squirming body under him provided.

Kayn fought to catch his breath but all thought deserted him, his nerve ending on fire as his legs trembled, his hair a tousled mess, face flushed and his skin slick with sweat. He couldn't help the quirk of his lips as he panted, his Master nailing his g-spot with each brutal ram of his hips that caused his body to jerk in response. His moans were now blatant wonton mewls of pleasure, his voice cracking as he begged between his breathless gasps for air.

"Y-yes!  _Yes_! Ah~! F-fuck me!  _Fuck me_ , M-Master! Ahhh! M-more!"

Obeying the enthralled cries, Zed let go of all restraint, his body an inferno beneath his armor, the material and metal sticking to his twitching muscles as he pounded into his lover's eager body, grunting with the effort as his shaft throbbed with the threat of bursting. It felt unlike anything else he had ever experienced, a rarity that only his student could offer him which he took with greed when given the opportunity. 

The ruthless rutting had Kayn delirious with pleasure, no longer able to keep up. His body tensed, going rigid all over, his member beyond hard and begging to be touched as he felt the telling twitch of his Master's thick length sheathed inside him, hot and throbbing with want threatening to release. Just the thought of being filled up with the hot seed was too much to bear.

" _Ah_! O-oh fuck! I-I'm c-c-cumming!  _I'm cumming_! Gods! Ha,  _Fuuuuu~_!" came the lustful mewl, voice rising in pitch.

Zed's movements were harsh and uncoordinated now, lust clouding his mind as the body beneath him tightened like a vice, trembling and writing, back arching and lips parting to cry out lewdly as ecstasy consumed his lover and it was just the right push needed to invoke his own orgasm to take over, releasing hot and heavy deep inside Kayn's body, bringing a hand to stroke his neglected shaft to satisfy the messy release.

With their passions spent, Kayn all but collapsed, breathless and exhausted, struggling to catch his breath and calm his thundering heart. He could feel the arms of his Master tremble with the effort of such wild love making and felt a sense of satisfaction. A small whimper drifted past his lips when the heavier body withdrew from him, leaving him feeling strangely empty save for the warmth that pooled between his legs from their efforts.

A click of metal had the younger assassin's hands free which were rubbed ruefully, now sore and tender like the rest of him. Zed perched on the edge of his bed, letting the ghosts of his climax fade, his breaths slowly normalizing, the fog of arousal gradually clearing from his mind. He would have to meditate again to refocus himself but for now, there was no harm in savoring the aftermath of great sex.

After a long moment, Kayn pulled the blindfold off, certain he looked ridiculous but hardly caring at the moment. He was going to hurt tomorrow but thankfully, he had earned some rest from the success of his previous mission. 

" **Could you scream any louder? I'm not sure the universe heard you.** " Rhaast deadpanned.

His jibe went ignored as Kayn struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows, arms weak and feeling like putty. There was no way he'd be standing anytime soon. His hair was a rumpled mess, his braid practically undone by this point, his face flushed red still, his whole appearance an overall frazzled vision indeed. Ignorant of this, he rested a hand on Zed's arm, a tender touch born of genuine affection. 

"Lay with me." he coaxed.

The words prompted Zed to glance back at his lover, contemplative although his expression betrayed nothing. He forgot Kayn was a cuddler. The older assassin rose to his feet, disrobing and setting aside his armor onto the pegs that protruded from his wall to hold them. His body was warm as he laid beside his student, still a bit tense but silent and calm.

"You can not stay."

Kayn remained beside his Master, nestled against him with his head resting upon his scarred chest, the sound of his heartbeat mingling with his breaths. "I know." he remarked lightly, content in the moment. "Just a little bit longer."

Zed let it go at that. Kayn had earned a rest but falling asleep in the Master's chambers would be a recipe for disaster should others among the Order find out. Kayn was already a source of deep envy among the other acolytes and although it was without question the boy could hold his own, it was better not to give cause for suspicion. Zed didn't have the time or the patience for the mess that would follow in the wake of such a discovery.

As promised, Kayn didn't stay long. After five minutes, he was up, limping towards his clothes and redressing in silence. Zed watched him go as he collected the Darkin blade and depart the chambers, dawn only a couple of hours from breaking.

As he made his way back to his own room, Rhaast couldn't help but question him, a hint of genuine curiosity in his tone, " **Do you enjoy this... strange ritual of bodies?** "

The question surprised the young assassin, bringing him to pause just outside his door, casting the large glowing crimson eye of the blade a sidelong glance in consideration.

"...Yes."

" **Even though it brings you pain?** "

"Not always."

" **You are a twisted little shit, arn't you?** "

Kayn surprised himself with the sound of his own laugh. "Yeah... I guess I am."


End file.
